


a weakness

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Minor Character Death, POV Bellamy Blake, Poison, Season 2, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: A Bellarke drabble for Writer's Month 2020. Prompt 23: poison.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863823
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	a weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, we all know what this title is referencing...

Bellamy realized he was in love with Clarke all at once. A single moment burned into his heart and his mind to play in endless loops. A single moment to separate the fierce affection that surged through his skin for the others, their broken and put-back-together family, from the something-more he felt for the girl with the golden hair. Something that until that one, crystal-clear moment, had no name.

They were standing, glasses raised in a companionable toast, even though every one of Bellamy’s muscles were tense. The Grounders along one side of the table, the Sky People along the other. Kane stood next to him and he smiled because for some reason the new Kane talked about new beginnings and unity more than he did his own people. Bellamy wasn’t sure if that gave him hope or irked him.

On the other side of Kane, stood Clarke, the center of everything. For the past few days, everything seemed to circle her; planets orbiting their sun. Even her mother was finally in step, deferring to her daughter’s judgement. The Grounder commander exchanged a narrow-gazed smile with Clarke as she raised her glass. Something that spoke of secrets and trust. Or control, maybe.

Bellamy was no politician, so he accepted the spider-like crawling of his skin on instinct. A warning of some dark shadow laying just on the horizon. He let his gaze dart sideways to Clarke and he imagined the looming darkness clawing at her, trying desperately to close around her.

She needed a shield. A protector.

But she would always throw herself into danger head first and he knew that would never change. So he settled back on his heels and resigned himself to his place. Clarke at the head of an army. Himself as a friend, an advisor, maybe.

They tipped the cups to drink and Gustus started to choke, slamming forward into the table with convulsions. Lexa lowered her cup in alarm and tried to help him as he fell backwards onto the floor, foam bubbling between his lips.

Bellamy’s mind worked faster than he could keep up with. Worked faster than Clarke, still standing with her cup frozen on its way to her mouth.

He reached over, elbowing Kane in the process, and slapped the cup from Clarke’s hand. Alcohol splashed over her plate as the cup tumbled harmlessly to the floor.

She met his eyes for a brief second before she was taken by the moment, defending the accusations Lexa was throwing at her. There was chaos and then they were locked in the room, awaiting judgment of the commander.

Poison.

The word echoed through Bellamy’s head over and over and cold fear flooded his senses.

Poison.

The cup poised at Clarke’s lips. The violent thud of Gustus’s head hitting the table.

Bellamy tried to shake them off as they took Raven away, blaming her for something she hadn’t done. Tried to pull himself back under control.

Poison.

Clarke shoved her way past him to confront the Grounders again and he panicked, tried to grab her arm. She brushed him off with barely a glance, but he stayed a step behind her, thoughts racing.

Poison.

Gustus’s poison.

It clicked all at once and he told them. Told Lexa. Told Clarke, to be met with a grateful look.

He saved Raven. Saved Clarke. Condemned Gustus.

And as they watched the torture of Gustus, swords slicing him over and over, making him bleed, Bellamy couldn’t help but see himself. A man he understood, suddenly. All at once, in a single moment.

The things you might do for someone you loved.


End file.
